Just Friends
by mustragedy
Summary: Reito and Natsuki are siblings, Reito is a player and Natsuki is the "dirty worker" what happens when they meet the princess of Kyoto, Fujino Shizuru. Romance/Humor, ShizNat of course!this story is on hold! sorry guyz!
1. If u don't try, u'll never know

**Title: Just friends**

**Author: Middle-San**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama…**

**I do not own Mai-Hime although if I did there would be a lot of ShizNat**

**Feedback: I'm Desperate for it**

**This is purely for fun nothing series; just want to spread hyper "Fanlizm" if that's even a word…**

**I know it's short but i promise to post more soon**

**Anyways, hope u enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just Friends**

_Ch. 1_

If don't try, you'll never know

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry" I stood helpless trying to calm my companion down,

"How can I not? This is a break up for God's sake" the other girl just cried further more,

I guess she took it pretty hard, YA THINK?! But there's people looking at us, we're at the friggin mall for peat's sake!

"It can't be helped, I guess it's just doesn't work anymore, you know" I tried to explain,

"But what did I do? Did I do something wrong?" she looks so vulnerable, I feel kinda bad now

"Look… it's not you, it's my brother" …

Yes, it was always like this, my brother Kuga Reito, the player and I'm as he likes to call me his dirty worker, and his younger sister, Kuga Natsuki.

Sometimes I think my brother has no feelings at all, But for reasons unknown every girl who sees him falls head over heels with him,

such a pity knowing that he'll end up hurting her like hundreds of girls before…

My brother hooks with every girl he puts his eyes on, and then leave the dirty work to me

When I say dirty work I mean the painful heart dreading break ups, he never once broke up with someone himself,

my brother is such a coward, but he says that he has more important thing to take care of as an excuse, but the hell! why am I doing it for him?

That's the question I've always ended asking myself after every break up, and still I got an 'I don't know' answer.

Heck I broke up for my brother more than I did to myself, I guess I'm more focusing on my dad's corp which is the most famous and successful corps there is in the world, 'but let's not exaggerate shall we' and college to have a love life but maybe just maybe I didn't find the right one yet, unlike my dear brother he says 'if you don't try, you'll never know" I know it's partly true but I think my brother misunderstands his own words…

Wait… why am I summarizing my life in my head? I should get back to the conversation at hand,

"Look I know you're hurting but…" I looked around me there was no one there

Oh well I guess she left while I was spacing out

"Where did she go though?" I looked around once more than I decided to leave

I should call my brother soon and tell him everything is smoothly done,

_Smoothly done? Are you kidding me?!_ _The girl was crying her eyes out, why are people still looking at me? But it's better from last time, *shivers* whoa that was frightening! That last girl was about to kill me… damn brother_

After cursing silently I felt something vibrating in my left pocket, I picked it up

It was my phone and the caller Id says 'Dear Reito', speaking of the devil.

"Hello brother!"

TBC….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't kill me! i know it's very short**

**but please review and tell me what do u think it's my first fanfic so go easy on me please...**

**Thanx for reading! (:**

***Middle-San***


	2. Important things long forgotten

**Hello again!**

**So here's Chapter 2 yay! this is a bit longer than the first**

**So enjoy!**

**Btw thank u all for the wonderful reviews and advices it really meant a lot to me...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just Friends**

_Ch. 2_

Important things long forgotten

After the event at the mall and the talk with Reito, I found myself in front of the college dormitory gates, yes I know I can afford to live in my own place but I really wanted to be able to live with my friends and have fun, just to be a normal college student, But I guess being a daughter of one of the richest men in Japan, didn't make it easier either!

I had trouble making friends back in high school, not that I wasn't popular or anything, but because I was afraid that people befriended me because of my place and money, but I had relatives, and they are my only friends and currently my roommates at the dormitory…

After parking my precious Black Ducati in my private parking space, _well being rich has its benefits too you know._

I was walking a narrow hall leading to my dorm room, but suddenly my phone went off, _Oh what now!?_

"What?!" I answered without looking at the caller ID, I was tired and very pissed off, who would call me in this hour!?

"I don't think that's a way to greet your old man, Natsuki" a very familiar thick/manly voice rang in my ear,

"Otou-Sama!" _oh my god! Why didn't I look at caller ID? Stupid Kuga, stupid Kuga... Wait! Focus father is talking…_

"Natsuki are you alright?" I heard my father asking

"H-Hai Father! I'm alright… is there something in the matter?"

"Ahh yes… I actually wanted to ask you something?"

"I'm listening father" I said after getting myself together

To say I'm afraid of dad, it would be an understatement, I feared Kuga Sachi greatly, I rather feared failing him in anyway, and of course my dad had only known one side of me The innocent, polite always on top Natsuki, but if I showed him the other side

He would be surely disappointed in me, it's hard to keep a mask in front of your loved ones but I guess I don't have any other choice,

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and your brother would like to keep me company in the party that Marguerite corp. decided to throw"

"Oh?" _hmm Marguerite? Why does it sound so familiar?_

"Yes it's very important; I wouldn't want to go without my beloved children"

"Father! We are not children anymore" I said calmly

"I know I know! I just like to think so" he chuckled "Gomensai Natsuki"

"Its okay father, you do not need to apologize for something as silly as this"

"Arigatu Natsuki! So what do you say?"

"Fine with me, but you have to talk to Reito about this?"

"Oh I was hoping that you would do that for me"

"Of course father I will do that" I replied eagerly though I don't why.

I heard some chuckles then "okay then, Natsuki Goodnight"

"Goodnight father" I ended the call, sighing... _What a long day!_

Though approaching my apartment door I heard some noise it sounded like muffled music,,,

"Damn that red-head!" I busted into the door without a second thought, though I regretted it the minute I saw the sight that got me speechless,

My idiot red-head best friend apparently invited the whole college dorm to our dorm room, when everyone there notice my appearance everybody went into a fit of chaos

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" _oh my god! I indeed forgot that today was my birthday_

People I don't know started approaching me and hugging me and congratulating me

While I'm shocked at myself for even letting them do that, _I like my personal space_

The red-head I was talking about earlier was walking towards me, threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly , I could sense that she was drunk

Because Yuuki Noa would never hug you even if you were her childhood best friend

"Kuga!!! Happy birthday pup" I could smell the alcohol from her breath, when did she become such a Midori, I chuckled at my thoughts

"Nao are you drunk?" _Well Duh! Isn't it obvious?_

"Yeah –hiccup- just for my pup-hiccup" still hugging me tightly quite uncomfortably might I say….

"You can let go of me Noa" I pleaded

"'Kay" she said lifting herself from my arms

"So you did this for me?" I had to ask

"Of course what kind of a friend slash cousin would I be if I didn't?" she narrowed her eyes

"An awful one of course" I chuckled "do you believe that I actually forgot that it's my birthday?" I asked Nao

"What!!? How can someone forget their birthday! You're seriously messed up Kuga"

"You mean seriously busy" I dropped into the near couch as Nao followed me

"You know that's your problem Kuga! You forgot how to chill you know?" Noa was now talking crap as I actually wasn't even listening,

"Oh Reito is here too! But I don't know where he is at?"

"Probably hooking up with some girl" I answered her question

Nao offered me some beer, _don't know where she got though_ but I took it gladly as I sat there drinking

And enjoying my half-assed birthday…

TBC….

----------------------------------------------------

**okay so this is Chapter 2, hope u found it to ur likings **

**i know this chappy is Shizuru-less but i promise the next chapter would be more eventful and surprising, _(lots and lots of shizuru goodness)_ **

**so please don't kill me,**

**please review and tell me what do u think of this chapter, that would be awesome,**

**Thank you for reading (: **

***Middle-San* **


	3. Crimson eyed Einjeru

**Hi there!**

**So this is chapter 3 and its longer than the first two, so yay!**

**in this Shapter there's a bit Shizuruness, yay again! LOL**

**Anyways thank u all for the awesome reviews,**

**emtz95: Oh yes I did misspell Nao lol, sorry won't happen again!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it…(:**

**(Oh and this chapter is not in Natsuki's POV but the author's)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just Friends**

_Ch. 3_

Crimson eyed Einjeru

"We live in a beautiful world, yeah we do, yeah we d-"

**CRASH!!!**

A satisfied raven haired girl sat up from a laying position,

"Oh my head! Where am I?" Natsuki rubbed her head gently, 'Cause if she rubbed any harder it will surely explode, _but I only drank one beer, maybe two or three…_

"Oh what the heck! Who cares?" she tried to get up but something was holding her down, she looked where the pressure pressed, and all she saw was a ball of red hair laying on her stomach, _NAO!!!_ Quickly Natsuki got up from the bed and that caused the red-head to fall flat on the floor…

"OWE!!! WHAT THE HELL KUGA?!" Nao screamed,

"What are you doing in my room? On my bed?" Natsuki asked giving her the 'you-what-the-hell' look,

"How should I know? I'm the one who was drunk" Nao slowly stood up which a very bad idea "Speaking of alcohol, I think I'm going to the bathroom to get it out of my system" clinching her stomach and her mouth, Nao ran out of the room.

"Ew!" mumbled Natsuki hearing the puking sounds from the bathroom "you better clean it up" she warned her further, _what time is it anyway?_ She looked at the nightstand, but she remembered that she crashed the clock alarm across the wall

_It's not my fault that I hate Coldplay ok!_ The raven haired girl snorted at her own thoughts, _now where is my cellphone?_ She looked around trying to find it, and when she did "OH MY GOD! Shit shit shit I'm late" Natsuki panicked, she started rushing around the room like a crazy cat, after getting some clothes to wear she knocked on the bathroom door,

"Nao get out of there! I need to shower, I smell like alcohol"

"Jeez! Why are you in a hurry?" A clueless Nao asked,

"BECAUSE I NEED TO GO TO CLASS BONEHEAD!" Natsuki's was now like a raging tomato,

"Oh class right? Sorry I can't get out, do you want to smell like puke too?" the red-head said calmly knowing that it'll get on the girl's nerves, _it's so fun to annoy Natuski,_ she evilly thought and smirked.

While at the otherside of the door, a flaming bluenette, clinched her fists and gritted her teeth, _Damn that red-head!_ Soon she gave up and decided to wear her clothes and leave to class before she gets anymore late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riding her bike as fast as she can, Natsuki made her way through the busy streets of Fuuka, not even stopping at red lights, which led to an almost accident…

She stopped her bike quickly in front of a black SUV, she got off her bike took her helmet off in the middle of the road, ready to teach whoever is in there a good punching lesson,

She stood next to the driver's window as she knocked on it to get attention

"You better watch where you're going, you-" _Einjeru (angel), _she gasped on what she saw, the most beautiful unusual crimson eyes she ever seen where shown in front of her,

"Ara! Ookini, I didn't see you there" she smiled, her crimson eyes boring in forest green ones,

"It's okay" _Oh my god! that smile! And what's with the accent? Wait why am I not yelling at her telling to watch it? Maybe 'cause she's a girl, yeah that's it…_ Natsuki tried to fool herself by thinking that, but she knew deep inside that this girl was deadly beautiful,

"It isn't polite to stare you know" The chestnut haired beauty said, the genuine smile still plastered on her features,

"Gomensai!" Natsuki mumbled as she lowered her head and blushed her infamous blush,

"Kawaii" The chestnut haired girl couldn't help herself; she clutched her palm on the gear to restrain herself from jumping at the girl and to hug her senseless.

The raven haired girl blushed further as she heard the crimson eyed beauty, _what am I doing? Why am I blushing in front of a stranger! I need to get myself together…_

"Oh look at the time, I am very late" The chestnut haired girl said,

_You can say that again_, Natsuki thought before she could say something

The SUV was gone, like it was never there, _but what's your…name?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Walking her way to class, Natsuki was thinking about what just happened ten minutes ago, _why am I feeling like this? Like I'm afraid of not seeing her again, of course I'm not going to see her again, it's a big city hell maybe she's not from the city in the first place, damn it why does my heart ache? Did I just fall… nah of course not! I just met her; you can't fall for someone when you don't know them, right? Oh heck why am I thinking about it anyway, I just have to forget this, forget… her._

Finally she made it to the class and she walked in without knocking, **wrong move!**

"Well look who decided to join us, Miss Kuga" her history teacher stopped writing on the board and smirked at Natsuki,

"Gomensai Midori-Sensei for being late, it won't happen again" she bowed respectfully,

"Oh you keep telling yourself that, take a seat Miss Kuga!" she said sternly,

"Hai" she looked around finally Mai caught her eye, who was patting the seat next to her; she went forward and took it gladly, Mai was the only non relative friend Natsuki had, she was sweet and caring and acted quite motherly towards Natsuki,

"Good morning Natsuki-Chan" Mai greeted sweetly,

"What's good in the morning? And what did I tell you about the 'Chan' thing? Drop it" Natsuki laid her head on desk,

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she chuckled,

"You can say that" Natsuki mumbled,

"What's wrong?" Mai asked concerned,

"Not here I'll tell you later" Natsuki knew Mai wouldn't believe her if she said that there's nothing wrong, 'Cause Mai understood her more than anyone and can read her like an open book, so why bother hiding?

"Well, hello there sexy!" someone behind her pinched her but she jumped and looked very pissed as she knew who would dare do that,

"CHIE!" she hissed angrily,

"Whoa! Just missing with ya Kuga!" she raised her hands up in 'backing off' motion,

"Chie where in the middle of a class!" Mai warned yet she couldn't help but giggle at Natsuki's face expression,

"What are you laughing at?" Natsuki looked dangerously at Mai,

"Nothing" Mai gulped with fear, you can't escape the Kuga's Death glare without peeing in your pants,

"Where's Aoi anyway? Shouldn't she be smacking your head upside down right about now?" Natsuki decided to make a joke, Oh the horror!

"She's sick! She's stayed home, I wanted to stay so I can make her feel better, if you know what I mean" she nudged Natsuki,

"I don't really want to know what you mean" Natsuki disgusted moved a little bit into Mai, moving away from Chie and her dreamy looking eyes…

---

After few you more minutes, the bell rang Natsuki was making her way out of the class when Midori's loud voice rang through her ear,

"Miss Kuga May I speak with you for a moment" it was rather a statement then a question,

"Sure Midori-Sensei" Natsuki stood in front of her desk, while Mai motioned to her that she going to wait for her outside,

"Please take a seat" she ordered,

"H-Hai" Natsuki took a seat on one of the front desks, she rubbed her palms nervously, she looked very serious at the moment, and she walked closer to the desk and kneeled down as her face was mere inches from the green eyed girl,

"Is that a new perfume? It smells very good" She said grinning like a madman,

"Oh God Midori please not now!" Natsuki stood up,

"Hey come on we hardly ever talk these days! Hey come back" but the raven haired girl was out.

It may be weird being friends with a Sensei, but when you're teacher is constantly drunk and dumb as a kid, it makes things a lot easier really.

_Grrr! Midori,_ Natsuki made her way out of the class and catching up with Mai as they went to their next class…

At lunch break, Natsuki, Mai and Chie were making their way to the green field Where the group usually hang,

As they finally made it to a certain Big tree, Natsuki threw herself on the grass as she sighed deeply, Mai and Chie just sat under the tree resting their backs on it's bark,

But soon the comfortable silence slowly faded as their heard a very familiar voice "Mai!" A cat like girl threw herself in Mai's lap, rubbing her head in Mai's… well let's say twins,

"Mikoto!" Mai embraced the girl gladly,

"Mai! I'm hungry" They spiky black haired girl pouted, Mai smiled and reached for her bag to pull a lunch box out,

"Here you go Miko-Chan" Mikoto took it eagerly as she started digging in,

"Oh god can you be anymore disgustingly cute?" Another familiar voice rang through the Exhausted Natsuki's ears; she slowly sat up now looking at a red-head.

"Well, I see you recovered from you hangover" Natsuki grinned as she said this,

"No thanks to you" Nao said pretending to be angry, as she crossed her arms on her chest,

"Why do I bother anyway?" Natsuki sighed,

"If you two are done from your bickering session I'd like to speak to Natsuki now"

Mai said as she moved closer to Natsuki,

"So now tell me what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Not quite getting Mai is saying,

"When we were at class? You know when you said you're going to tell me later? So"

"Oh that! It's nothing" she didn't want to say that but she had there's no way she's going to say something in front of a certain red-head, she'd tease her to no end,

"Yeah pup! What did you want to tell Mai?" She asked smirking, _Damnit! _Natsuki cursed herself for being so obvious,

"Well, Imetthisgirlsheisreallybeautifulandithinkimightbefallingforher" Natsuki said it in one breath that lift everyone gapingly confused

"What?" asked Chie

"I don't want to say it again ok?" Natsuki said the color red lingering on her cheeks,

"All I could understand from that bullshit you just said is the word Beautiful and falling for her… Oh my god Natsuki you shouldn't have?" Nao said fakingly blushing putting her palm on her own cheek,

"SHUT UP NAO!!! IT'S NOT YOU" Natsuki got up and left, ragingly red might I say

"Well, look now what you did?" Mai glared at Nao, While the red head gave her the 'you-don't-say' look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still walking angrily through the halls, _How dare that damn red-head? Grrr I hate her!_ But her train of thoughts was cut off by her cellphone ringtone,

"Hello!"

"Natuski it's your father! I need you to come as fast you can to the house, it's very important" her dad's voice sounded alarmed

"Yes of course father, is there something-" but the line suddenly was cut off,

_I need to get to the house as soon as I can? This must be important, or is my dad in danger? I must hurry…_

TBC….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so i hope you liked it, Though it's not much

anywayz please review and tell me what do you think about this chappy!

Luv u guys!

*Middle-San*


	4. Cinderella in A party red dress!

**Hi there!**

**So this is chapter 4,**

**Hope u find it to ur likings…**

**Okay enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just Friends**

_Ch.4_

Cinderella in A party red dress

-Natsuki's POV-

Rushing through the streets, I finally managed to get to the house in 5 minutes, I ran through the mansion halls like a madman as I got to the livingroom…

"Father! Are you-…" And what I saw in front of me made my jaw slightly drop and my eyes twitch "...alright?" I saw my father holding a-a… PINK dress to his chest,

"Ahh look Natsuki, isn't it cute?" He said with his eyes twinkling,

_EEEH?! What the hell?_

"I bought it for you, so you can show off at _Marguerite_ party tonight! So do you like it?" I swear he was mocking me with those dark green eyes of his,

"Father!" I dropped my head in defeat and suppressed a sigh "you made me come all this way from school to-to SHOW ME THIS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs that made the mansion walls slightly shake,

"Come on Natsuki! Just try it on" he shoved the dress into my arms, I don't mind wearing dresses, _it's just this one is so ridiculously pink!_

"No way!" I throw it back at him,

"Nat-Chan don't be like this" he started pushing me towards the bathroom,

"Yada!" I tried to get him to stop,

"Just do it please… for me" he gave me a pout, _Grrr! Not that pout!_

"F-f-fine" I sighed ashamed of myself for falling for that pout,

He finally shoved me into the bathroom tossed me that stupid dress and locked the door on me, _Damn it! There's no window, father I swear to God I will get my revenge!_

I forcefully took my clothes off, and replaced them with that stupid dress….

After slipping the dress on, I opened the door, _it was open all along? Grrr! Father_, I walked, huffing into the living room, to have my dad cling to me like a teddy bear,

"Oh my little princess"

I was slightly red from anger, _Did he just c-call me princess?_

"Otou-Sama! Let go" I fought for my freedom of his crushing embrace, he soon gave up and backed away as he stood before,

"Nat-Chan! You look so cute" I swear to god his eyes are laughing at me right now, my father was never good at hiding his true intentions "like a little pink puppy"…

I was about to yell and scream at him and tell him I was anything but cute and I'm not a puppy certainly not pink! But suddenly voice interrupted my inner fighting,

"Natsuki?" I heard the voice echoing closer, that made my world crumble apart….

At the door I saw a dumbfounded looking red-head; she starred at me for a second before,

"BAWHAHAHAHA!" she fell onto the floor clutching her stomach as she laughed her ass off, my father couldn't resist either and soon joined Nao as they both on the floor tears in their eyes…

As I stood very pissed and embarrassed and crimson as the sunset, gritting my teeth and holding my hands into fists, it was easy to imagine killing both of them in my head…

But before I was able to do that, Nao took her cellphone and took a picture of me at this state and continued laughing…

"**NOOOO**!" I screamed as the mansion was about to fall down…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the most embarrassing moment in my life, I ran into my old room and took the dress off and slipped my clothes back on as Nao was trying to get me out the room, and she succeeded and dragged me to kitchen, as I was now holding a soda, drinking and cooling off as Nao searching for something in the fridge,

"So did you tell her yet?" I heard her ask

"Huh?"

"Oh come on lover-girl! Don't you remember what you said earlier? About the beautiful girl you fell for?" Nao dragged herself mockingly towards me, holding a beer…

"H-how did you know?" _but I thought they didn't understand anything I said?_

"Oh don't be stupid Kuga! Did you think that you're going to get away with this? So come on tell me?" Nao hovered slightly above me,

"No way!" I moved away from her slowly,

"Oh come on you little pink puppy" she made some kissy faces that made her look ridiculous,

"Shut up Juliet" oh yeah I knew she hated it when I called her that,

"You shut up"

"No you shut up"

"No you shut up"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" A messy haired looking Reito walked into the kitchen whining,

"Reito" I said motionless

"Natsuki" He looked at me with his smug, and then both of us looked away

"So hooked up with any whores lately? Oh oops I mean girls" I said innocently

"Surprisingly no… but when I do I'll make sure to give you a call" he said his smirk never leaving his face; _I just want to slap it away!_

I heard Nao Scuff lowly "Shut up bonehead!" I yelled at Reito

"Crapbag"

"Assface"

"Biker freak"

"Queer who doesn't know it yet"

"Huh? Look who's talking?"

"Shut up bitches"

"Nao?!"

"What? I wanted to join the party too"

"Okay you guys I'm done with bickering sessions, I'm going to get my coffee" Reito said,

"I'm going to my room" I said walking angrily out,

"Well, I'm going to go with… Kuga? Wait for me!" Nao was slowly catching up with me,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Normal POV-

As the night slowly fell, everybody was getting ready for the big event….

Natsuki was fixing her black suit; she looked very professional and mature but giving the sexy vibes around her, satisfied of the way she looks

She made her way downstairs where her father and brother were, when Sachi noticed his daughter's appearance, he smiled "Oh Nat-Chan you always looked so mature for your age" Natsuki took it as a compliment and hugged her father, while Reito never minding to even give a glimpse at the scene that was displayed, as he whined further…

"So let's go Daughter, Son!" Sachi Smile as he hooked his both arms into each of his Children's arm…

---------

The party was a huge hit which meant that people from all around the world were invited to this huge party, Marguerite Corp. sure were popular,

After arriving to the huge mansion, Natsuki and her father and brother made their way in, Where they met Nao there, who was wearing a low-cut black dress that lasted to her knees,

She looked very beautiful and sexy, she winked at Natsuki playfully and hooked arms with her, which weirded our raven haired girl for a sec, _since when Spider become so nice?!_

But shock it off as soon she heard Nao say "Enjoying this, aren't you?" _Typical Nao ladies and gentlemen!_

"Shut up!" Natsuki hissed to Nao as she smiled to other people…

After talking to some elders and other different kinds of people, Natsuki was mentally exhausted as she decided to go to the bar and there she found Reito and Nao drinking and talking…

"This party is awesome" Nao said as she sipped from her glass,

"Nah I've seen better" Reito with his usually bored cocky self,

"Seriously what girls see in you is beyond me" Natsuki decided to butt in,

"That's 'cause you're an airhead" he said simply as he sipped his Champagne,

Natsuki was about to kick his head but she remembered where she was and restrained herself trying to cool off with a glass of red wine,

"Oh-My-God! Natsuki, Reito Hot babe seven o clock" Nao nudged both of them as she looked to her left,

"Where?" Reito looked around

"Nao! I didn't know you swung that way" Natsuki said dumbfounded

"Well, I play for both teams so… Whatever"

"Whore!" Natsuki laughed

"Well you know me, nothing new" she winked "Now look! That one with that hot dress"

Natsuki started looking and finally a chestnut hair, _No way! It can't be_, she looked closer as the sight took her breath away…

The same girl from earlier today, was wearing a V-neck Red dress that hung at her curves perfectly and showed some cleavage, which got Natsuki an almost nosebleed, and her hair was hanging free with its soft nature, her eyes were bold as ever with the matching color dress…

_It's her, it's her, it's her… I can't believe it, I guess the world is small after all, wait is she looking at me? Ok now she's smiling? Oh god that smile! It kills me everytime, Oh my god she's coming here!_

"Ara! What did I tell you about starring?" that teasing voice rang through Natsuki's ears like a lullaby,

"Gomensai… Again!" Natsuki blushed as she scratched the back of her head

_KAWAII_, The chestnut haired girl thought to herself

While this scene was displayed, certain outsiders were starring dumbly at the two, Reito and Nao were trying to figure out what the heck just happened? First they were looking at this sexy goddess and now she's talking to the mutt that's the weirdest thing they ever witnessed so far,

"Ahem!" Reito cleared his throat, "bother to introduce us to your friend Natsuki?" he said with his charmingly fake smile that captured many hearts, but the Chestnut haired girl seemed not to even blink as she glared at the black haired guy,

"Um well…" Natsuki's voice interrupted their little eye starring contest, _shit I don't know her name_,

"I'm Fujino Shizuru" _Saved! Ahh her name is so beautiful I can say it all day! Focus damn it!_

"Kuga Reito, it's a pleasure to meet you" he reached for her hands as he kissed the back of palm, _THAT ASSHOLE!!! I'm never going to let him trick Shizu- I mean Fujino-san! Never!_

"The pleasure is all mine" Shizuru flashed one of her infamous fake smiles; _it's not the same smile she gives me, hehehehe! She hates my brother! You go girl!_

"Ahem!" it was time for Nao to clear her throat, she clang to Natsuki's arms…

"Aren't you going to introduce me Na-Chan?" Nao smiling innocently outside, but inside she was grinning like an evil maniac! As she saw the death glare Fujino was sending her

_What the hell are you doing Nao?_ Natsuki thought in panic, she unwontedly blushed,

That made Shizuru even more pissed, _I'm the only one who's allowed to do that!_ She thought,

"Fujino-san this is Nao, Nao Fujino-san" Natsuki said shyly, they looked at each other for a moment then looked away,

"Natsuki! You can call me Shizuru" _Eh? Really yukata!_ Natsuki thought,

"Oh then Shizuru-san what brings you here?" Shizuru wanted to tell her to drop the 'san' but didn't want to push it, besides they just met today, so she didn't want to freak the girl out,now did she?

"You mean the party? Well I was invited, I'm not from here but from Kyoto, I'm staying here for couple of weeks" she said calmly,

_Figured_, Natuski thought sadly

"So Fujino-san how did you and Natsuki meet?" Asked Nao still clinging to Natsuki's arm,

"Well, Nao we actually met today, remember what I told you earlier?" Natsuki said,

"Ohhh so this is the girl you f-…" Nao's mouth was shut by Natsuki palm,

"Hehehe excuse her" Natsuki laughed nervously still holding Nao's mouth, but soon she drew it back as she felt something wet touch the inside of her palm,

_Nao! EW!!!_ Natsuki rubbed her palm into her pants, to get Nao's saliva off

The raven heard girl looked at Nao's disgustedly as the red-head only winked

"Ara! Is there something Natsuki would like to tell me?" The crimson eyed beauty asked Natsuki to bring attention to her once again,

"Um N-n-no Nao was just kidding around" he painfully nudged Nao which it seemed like a playful nudge,

"I would want to tell you something Fujino-San" Reito stepped forward into Shizuru's personal space and took both of her hands into his "You're the most perfect woman I've ever laid eyes upon, you have the intensity of summer, the elegance of autumn, the nobility of winter, and the kindness of spring" He said his eyes seemed very serious. _Oh God! That idiot!_

"Stop watching 'Kannazuki no Miko' you loser" Natsuki shoved him away and replaced his hands by her own

"Let's go dance, Shizuru!" She said while blushing,

"Not so fast Kuga! Shizuru is my cousin so I get to dance with her first" A smirking Green haired girl with grey strange eyes, stood before them, _Tomoe is-is Shizuru's Cousin? Oh the horror!_ Natsuki panicked

"Tomoe"

"Natsuki" the raven haired girl, dropped Shizuru's hands and looked straight into Tomoe eyes, as the green haired girl did the same…

You can see electric shots going back and forth between their eyes,

"Am I the only one who sense that world war III has just went off?" Nao said ridiculously

"Ara! Trust me you're not the only one" Shizuru responded as both she and Nao watch the scene in front of them…

TBC….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ara! lol Hope you enjoyed this chappy! **_

**_Please review and tell me what do you think of this Chapter! _**

**_still luv u guyz! lol (;_**

**_*Middle-San* _**


	5. Bleeding, when she kissed me

**Hey guyz!**

**So this is chapter 5,**

**I hope everybody is enjoying this fic so far**

**Anywayz, thank you for all those readers who had the time to review, I really am thankful…**

**So for now I'll leave you to read this chappy!**

**See ya at the end of chapter… XD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Just friends**

_Ch.5_

…bleeding, when she kissed me

"Are they going to stand like this all night?" an irritated looking Nao asked "it's been like what? Half an hour?"

"Ara, I hope they wouldn't do something drastic"

"What are you kidding me? When it comes to Natsuki and Tomoe, there's always something drastic" Nao said ridiculously as she still looked at the two,

"Ara! Why is that?" Shizuru wondered,

"Well, Natsuki and Tomoe had been rivals for almost whole their lives, and if fate brings them together, something would seriously go wrong"

"What makes Nao-San so sure of her information?"

"Ten failed attempts of murdering each other, twenty total fights and a lot of mouth filthy cursing and swearing at each other and please stop referring to me as a third person" Nao sighed,

"Nao-San sure keeps count" Shizuru grinned knowing the red-head wouldn't be pleased, but Nao had other plans as she smirk built it's way on her features,

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Natsuki is very dear to me" she said mischievously,

As she got what she wanted as the chestnut beauty looked like she was about to shoot her right in the face, but quickly Shizuru shook it off as soon as she heard Tomoe's voice,

"Natsuki" she said, the smug never leaving her face

"Tomoe" responded Natsuki motionless,

"I see you are crossing an unknown territory here"

_What?!_ Natsuki thought, _seriously what's wrong with this chick? It's like she got out of a star-trek movie or something_,

"What are you talking about freak?"

"Now now Natsuki hitting on my future girlfriend won't get you anywhere but to be added to my Kill-list" Tomoe said calmly,

_Wait! Future girlfriend?!_ Both Natsuki and Shizuru thought in confusion,

Shizuru wanted to disagree with this, but Natsuki beat her to it,

"Future girlfriend? Yeah right… keep on dreaming Tomoe" Natsuki said behind her Shizuru grinned like an idiot…

"No Natsuki you're the one who's dreaming! Shizuru would never be drawn to the likes of you"

_What do you know?_ Shizuru thought angrily,

"Tomoe if you don't shut up, I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to feel it for weeks" to say the truth, yes she thought about It, if Shizuru really didn't like her, and just played games with her, _Wi-with that smile…_

"Oh so you're saying that you have the nerve to beat me up at my own party, What shall I ever do" Tomoe said dramatically,

_Wait! What is this? First I found out that Tomoe wants Shizuru and now Tomoe is a Marguerite! What's happening to the world?_

"You're a marguerite?" Natsuki asked eyeing the freak in front of her, and then she heard Tomoe laugh like a psycho,

"Well well well! I guess our smart girl here is quite dense after all" she voice sounded sickeningly creepy,

"What are you implying freak?" before Natsuki could've said anything more, Tomoe moved a little closer and hushed her voice,

"All I'm saying is, you better watch your back, 'cause when I am around it's not particularly safe" Tomoe smirked as she saw how freaked out Natsuki looked like, "come on Shizuru, My father wants to speak with you" the smirk not leaving her face she grabbed the chestnut hair girl and dragged her away, Natsuki wanted to stop her but she couldn't after all shizuru was Tomoe's cousin…

"That bitch! I just want to to…" A hand took its place on Natsuki shoulder; Nao was trying her best to calm the raven haired girl down, but the girl was like a flaming potato…

_Huh! Does that even make since? Flaming potato where do I come up with these stuff, I must be hungry!_

"It's okay Natsuki, Shizuru will be back, now why don't you go bond with your dear brother, while I'll go get something to eat, want something?"

"No thanks"

"Okay then! Get lost!" Nao pushed Natsuki towards her brother,

"Hey brother!"

"I don't know you" Reito said calmly as he sipped from his drink,

"Oh come on! It's not that I forced her to dislike you"

"How could this be? How can she not like me? I mean all the girls like me"

"Well, I don't" Natsuki said jokingly but all she got is a glare from her brother "I was just kidding you know"

"Yeah, yeah go find someone else to bother, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the men's room" Reito slipped away slowly after that, leaving a bored looking Natsuki wandering around but soon she found the red-head,

"Hey! So did you find her yet?" A mouthful Nao asked,

"Find who?" Natsuki asked back confused,

"The object of your affection of course" it took our raven haired ten seconds to understand what Nao just said,

"Shut up"

"Oh you still here, I thought you fell asleep on me, Man you're so dense" and that earned Nao a good smack on the head "OWE! What was that for? I only stated the truth you know" the red-head now was rubbing her head,

"Do you want to be smacked again?" Warned Natsuki,

"No Maim"

"Good" A satisfied Natsuki looked at the dance floor,

"Want to dance?" offered Nao,

"What?!" Natsuki looked alarmed,

"Jeez relax, I just asked you dance with me… not to bang me"

"Nao! We are in a party!" Natsuki hissed as she saw some people turn their heads in their way…

"Like anyone would care… come on" Nao said as she dragged Natsuki to the dance floor,

"But I-I I don't…" before Natsuki could stop and get away she was in the middle of the dance floor with Nao in front of her,

"But don't get any ideas, this just an innocent dance" _Yeah right! Like I would be interest in you!_ Natsuki snorted,

"Whatever" but before they could in a 'friendly' dancing position… the slow voiceless song was replaced with the song 'Joy Ride' By the Killers…

"No way" Natsuki stated as she was going to leave but a hand stopped her,

"Oh come on! Just this dance?" Nao smirked as she knew a certain crimson eyed girl was now looking their way, Natsuki nodded in defeat that made Nao smirk grow further, as they started to dance…

In the other part of room not away from the dance floor a crimson eyed goddess was now eyeing the pair, who was dancing rather very close to each other,

_I don't like this_, she thought, _I have to stop it_… she excuse herself from the group she was talking to as she made her way to the dance floor…

"I can't believe you made me do this" Natsuki danced further as now she was facing Nao back,

"What are you saying that you don't like The Killers?" Nao turned smoothly as she was now facing Natsuki…

"No I love The Killers, it's just I don't like to dance"

"Oh quiet whining! Just admit that you're actually enjoying this" Nao grinned when she saw Natsuki's blushing face…

"Ara! I'm sure Natsuki would enjoy it even more if she was dancing with me!"

"Shizuru-San!" and they say Natsuki couldn't be any redder,

"Ahh Fujino-San glad you're here! I was actually going to take a break… okay now Have fun" _Nao! You planned this didn't you? I'm not sure to kill you or thank you!_

"We will" Shizuru responded calmly after she made sure that the red-head was nowhere in sight, she turned to Natsuki and smiled…

"Hi" Natsuki said shyly, this made the chestnut haired girl slightly twirl in mind

"Ara, Why is Natsuki so shy all of sudden? Do I make my Natsuki nervous?"

_Did she just c-claim me?_ Natsuki thought as she gulped an imaginary lump…

"N-no, it's just that…"

"What is my Natsuki saying t-that she doesn't like me? I'm very upset" She started sobbing lightly…

"N-noo, I like you so much that I can't think properly" Natsuki bumbled red as ever

_How Cheesy Kuga!_ Natsuki kicked herself mentally, Natsuki was hoping that the crimson eyed girl didn't hear anything, but even with the music Shizuru heard everything, and clung herself into Natsuki saying…

"I like you too Natsuki" then Natsuki felt a pair of heavenly soft lips claim her cheek, _S-she's Ki-kissing ME?_ And with that Natsuki was out cold, as she fainted in the latter's arms…

"Natsuki?" she felt a weight throw it self into her arms, as she saw the fainted rave girl in arms "NATSUKI!"

__________________________

"Mmm Shizuru! I like-" a red-head smirked what she was hearing, as she was now going over with a wet towel on the other girls face, she smirked at the thought that ran in her mind…

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute" She did her best impression of Fujino, and was pleased in she saw Natsuki's unconscious smile… after a brief while the raven haired girl sat up quickly…

"Where am I?" she asked freaked out,

"Chill, you're just in the ladies room" Nao answered,

"Oh what happened?" She asked,

"Well, Fujino said you fainted while you were dancing! She didn't try anything, did she?" Nao grinned while asking,

"No! She just… Um Where is she anyway?" Natsuki was trying to avoid Nao as much as she could but the damn red-head had that stupid grin…

"Oh I don't know, the last time I saw her she was talking to Reito" said Nao waving her hand in dismay,

"WHAT!? Are you insane? You left her with Reito?" She quickly stood up

_Damnit Nao? What if he-he? I got to hurry_, Natsuki thought as she started running

"Ahhh when did I ever go wrong?" A dumbfounded looking Nao sighed as she sat on the bathroom floor with Natsuki was laying previously,

Natsuki now pushing herself through the crowd as she spotted Reito standing next to the bar…

_Rieto_, she made her way towards her brother she grabbed him from his collar catching him of guard,

"Where is she? What did you do, you ass?"

"Let go! I didn't do anything" Reito fought for his life from his sister shoving…

"Yeah right! Like I'd believe you"

"Ara! Is Natsuki looking for me?" A thick accented voice, rang from behind,

"Shizuru-San!" She immediately let go of her brother and left him to fall onto the floor…

"I apologize for what happened earlier! I shouldn't have kissed you" Shizuru said her voice became guilty…

"No no! I'm … I'm really glad you did it" Natsuki said shyly…

"Really! I'm glad too" She hugged Natsuki tightly…

"Let go Kuga!" A voice from behind seemed threatening,

_But I'm not the one holding!_ A suffocated Natsuki thought, slowly Shizuru let go as she saw Tomoe from behind Natsuki,

"What did I tell you Kuga? Or are you playing one of those stupid games of yours?"

"Tomoe! Why can't you just leave me alone I didn't do anything" Natsuki finally turned to face the green haired girl,

"You're hitting on my future girlfriend! Now that is very wrong!" Tomoe said with her smug…

"Oh here we go again with the future girlfriend! Okay Tomoe you don't stand chance" Said in a pitiful yet ironic face, but before she felt something hard collide with her face as she fell to the floor and it was indeed Tomoe's fist…

Everyone's seems to be in panic, Natsuki touched her sore cheek,

"You bitch!" she sat up quickly ready to teach Tomoe lesson she won't ever forget until she heard a familiar voice…

"Natsuki!" _Why's everybody had been disturbing my fun today?_ An angry Nutsuki thought, Sachi and Tomoe's father were standing now in front of the group, weirdly smiling…

"F-father" The position they are in may be confusing for other people, as Natsuki was grabbing Tomoe's collar and slightly raised fist was ready to collide with the green haired girl's face, Natsuki's hand fell down as the other one surprising wrapping itself around Tomoe's shoulder and smiled innocent… they looked like true friends

"What are you doing?" Sachi asked,

"Oh just joking around with my best buddy Tomoe" She purposely hugged tighter to maybe try and suffocate the grey eyed freak, but Tomoe just kept on smiling…

"Oh I'm glad! Look at them Jinsei-Han, don't they look cute?"

"Indeed they do! Our two daughters are the best of friends, I'm glad" An old man said who seemed to be Tomoe's father…

"Father, is there something in the matter?" Natsuki asked,

"oh well, thank God we catch at the right time…" it certainly not a right time "Well, you know You're friendship you two made us do this, you know We're going to be doing a lot of business together"…

_What?!_ Freaked Natsuki thought

_Oh hell no!_ Tomoe cursed, _now I wouldn't be able to kill her…_

_Ara, now I'll have an excuse to see Natsuki more yay!_ An oblivious Shizuru thought,

"So girls what do you think?" Both fathers asked,

"Great!" Natsuki had a forced smile as she gritted teeth hugging tightly,

"Uh yeah sure" Tomoe responded had a weak smile, barely keeping it up…

"Okay it's Official then" Sachi took Jinsei's hand in his as they shook,

_Oh God! Why me? Why me? _Natsuki asked in her mind repeatedly looking for wall to punch head into…

TBC….

_____________________________

_**So please don't kill me, sorry for making you wait, But it's been hard to find time and put my head into the story... but now everything got back to normal! Hopefully **_

_**Anywayz so this was Chappy 5, please review and tell me what do u think? **_

_**if anybody's wondering about my other fic, well tomorrow hopefully the 3d Chapter would be updated (:**_

_**Okay hoped you enjoyed this little chappy... XD **_

_**Luv u guyz! (:**_

_***Middle-San* **_


	6. Young 'n' Corny

**_Hey Guyz!_**

**_Long time no see XD okay I know you want to smack the hell out of me for being late but I've got a lot of things on my mind lately that I didn't find the time to write anything but hopefully this chapter will prevent you from killing me, so enjoy (:_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Just friends**

_Ch.6_

Young and Corny

**-Natsuki/Nao DormRoom-**

"Why me God?" A raven haired girl whined as she put an ice pack on the sore spot on her cheek,

"Oh Cut it out Kuga, it's not like it's the first time you get your ass kicked" Frustrated Nao was sitting on the couch,

"It's not that, and FYI, I didn't get my ass kicked, it was a lucky punch that's all"

"Riiight" Nao just glared at Natsuki motionless, 'cause she was mentally and physically tired,

"Hey! You better believe it" threatened Natsuki,

"Like I believe anything you say" Nao snorted "So what's been bothering you then?" she asked almost deceiving a sore Natsuki, with all her caring and loving best friend attitude,

"Nice try"

"No seriously tell me and get it over with" Now _that's the spider I know!_

"Well, didn't you hear? My father signed a contract with Marguerite corp. I can't work with Tomoe I rather shoot my head with a gun TWICE"

"You can't physically do that" Nao said,

"And why is that?"

"'Cause the first shot would definitely kill you" Nao held her palm to her chin,

"Well, then I'd give you the permission to shoot me again" Natsuki was slightly pissed by her cousin smartass attitude,

"Oh I see what you're doing" Nao said standing up with a knowing smile on her face,

"What?!"

"Oh so you want me to kill you, so I'll get arrested for murder, right?"

"Actually that doesn't sound so bad, I mean I will be able to rest safely in my coffin knowing that you'd be behind bars, and being someone's bitch" A Evil looking Natsuki laughed,

"Hey! I'm no ones bitch, bitch" Nao standing over slightly taken back Natsuki,

"Okay I was just kidding jeez!"

"Anyways so how's things with Miss. Ara?"

"Who?"

"Oh Natsuki is so cute when she's ignorant" Nao did her best impression of Fujino, and was happy when she saw the blush that crept on her friend's cheek,

"Shut up Nao!" she really got on her nerves sometimes, I mean all the times…

"Oh How cruel my Natsuki is!"

"Nao stop doing that okay!" A tomato looking Natsuki said,

"Ara, I would do anything for my Natsuki" she said with a suggestive tone,

"Gods! I'm going to the shower" Natsuki jumped out of the couch 'cause Nao was getting too close, but that resulted a sweet landing on the floor with a thud…

"Ara! Did I make my Natsuki all hot and bothered?" Nao continued with her little torture…

"Stop it Nao!" Natsuki ran out of the living room, leaving a chuckling Nao

"Ara, does my Natsuki want me to join her?" She shouted still chuckling…

_Damn that Nao! Always teasing me_, Natsuki was now stripping from her clothes as readying her Tub, There's nothing better than a cold bath, and Natsuki sighed as she got into the tub laid there taking deep breaths, finally some peace

But Natsuki peace was slightly interrupted by a door slip, _HUH?!_

"Natsuki?"

"Nao? What the hell are you doing here?" Natsuki tried to cover her exposed parts with her arms, "Can't you see I'm in the shower?!"

"You have a phone call" Nao said offering her the phone and a towel,

"Can't it wait?"

"They say it's urgent" Nao said with a serious face,

Natsuki huffed then took the phone and answered "What?!"

"Ara! Is Natsuki angry with me?" _Wha..? How…? Oh hell!_

"Shizuru?!" Natsuki glared at Nao who was holding her laughter,

"So Natsuki is angry with me?" she heard a sob,

"NO! I'm not… Shizuru" Natsuki started rumbling expecting another sob but she heard a chuckle, _Sh-she was teasing me? Again_!, Natsuki sighed…

"Is this is some kind of joke?" Natsuki asked,

"No…Why would it be?" Shizuru asked back,

"Because I don't remember giving you my number last night"

"Yes Natsuki didn't give it to me! Although I'm sad she didn't" Natsuki can now imagine a pout on the latter's face "To answer your question! Nao-San gave it me"

"Oh really!" Natsuki glared at Nao who was smiling innocently "I'll make sure to thank her later" The simple glare turned into an evil one as the red-head just wondered what the hell is wrong with her best friend? But before Natsuki can continue this 'interesting conversation' A call appeared to be on hold,

"Do you mind holding for sec?" Natsuki transferred to the other line without hearing the crimson eyed Goddess reply,

"Hello!"

"Natsuki How could you?!" An angry voice slammed into the raven haired girl's ear

"What? Who is this?"

"It's Mai! You promised to come last night… it was karaoke night remember"

_Holy crap! Karaoke night I forgot!_

"I'm so so so sorry! I was busy"

"With what exactly? What could be more important than karaoke night?"

_Um a lot of things…_ Natsuki thought sarcastically,

"Well, I was busy patching my eye" Natsuki said gripping the towel around her,

"What?! Oh my God who had the guts to do it? Tomoe did it, didn't she?" Mai started rumbling through the phone call making Natsuki lose interest in even listening,

"Look I really got to go…Mai" Natsuki was trying to end this as fast as she can, she kind of getting cold here,

"Oh okay but all I want you to know that there is another karaoke night tonight" _Why! Why Gods?_ Natsuki cursed inside,

"Why?"

"Because you missed the last one" Natsuki was sure that Mai was grinning right about now,

"Fine! I'll be there and Nao is coming with me" Natsuki was the one who was grinning as soon as she saw the scold on Nao's face,

"Okay see you then Natsuki"

"Bye" Quickly Natsuki transferred the first line "I hope I didn't make you wait long"

"Ara, Not at all… I'll always wait for my Natsuki" Natsuki blushed for the millionth time this day, but she blushed even further when she saw Nao making kissy faces…

"Shizuru! Is there a reason for your call?"

"Yes actually! I wanted to know if you're free tonight." _Is she asking on a date?! No that's not possible… oh wait I can't go tonight? Mai will kill me if I miss karaoke night tonight? Dammit!_

"Um tonight… well…" but before she could say anything else Nao stole the phone from her,

"Yes she's free tonight… Actually how about you come with us to karaoke night tonight, all of Natsuki's friends are going to be there…" Nao was fighting to keep the phone as Natsuki was trying to grab it from her "So what do you say Fujino-San?"

"Um if Natsuki agrees only" Nao handed Natsuki the phone while nodding like mad "So Natsuki…"

"Um well… It wouldn't hurt" _yeah except it will hurt me! Man I'm going to be embarrassed tonight!_

"Thank you Natsuki! I'm so happy you agreed, would you come pick me up?"

"Of course just give me the address!" Shizuru voiced her address than said her goodbyes not without getting the raven haired girl to blush of course,

"So how much time do I have left?" Natsuki asked,

"Um almost two hours or something" Nao replied now looking into space,

"Well, um aren't going to get ready too?" Natsuki was trying to get Nao out of there so she could at least be alone for a while,

"Nah I'm kind of actually enjoying this view" Nao Smirked crossing her arms and starring at Natsuki,

"Ugh! Get out you perv!" Natsuki shoved a laughing Nao out the door, _Oh it fun to have Natsuki around_, Nao thought as she wandered into her own room…

_____________________________________________

_Okay Kuga! Relax… this is just a normal night with friends and… Shizuru! Oh God this is going to be such a disaster! Not only will I be teased by Shizuru and my friends too! I hate this…_

Natsuki was now rushing through the streets on her Dacuti heading to Shizuru's…

Finally finding the said location, Natsuki stopped in front of huge Mansion which was kind of familiar… _Is that the Marguerite mansion? Oh right she said she's only staying here for a week!_ Slowly the big gate opened as she got in she parked at the front, waiting next to her bike was the best option right now… two minutes have passed as Natsuki was getting impatient as she was going to ring the bell… Shizuru came out with her beautiful glory that takes Natsuki's breath away every time… and more so… _Oh my god! That's Hot!_

Shizuru was now walking towards her wearing a short tight black skirt, with a dark pink spaghetti top and black leather jacket wearing her hair in a loose ponytail, _So Rock 'n' Roll!_

"Ara! How many times do I have to tell Natsuki it's not polite to stare" Shizuru said while grinning,

"You… look… Amazing" Natsuki honestly not able to hold herself anymore, and for the first time in history she saw the chestnut beauty blush by her compliment,

"Thank you Natsuki! You as well!" as a matter of fact Shizuru surely noticed the raven haired badass looks, Natsuki was leaning on the bike wearing black tight skinny jeans and a dark blue T-shirt on it rested her well knowned leather jacket!

"So um ready to go?" Natsuki said offering her spare helmet,

"Sure" she took it gladly as she hopped onto the motorcycle after Natsuki and put her helmet,

---

Natsuki's body heat was high very high 'Cause someone was clinging to it tightly as she drove into the night, and that person was the one and only her crush, Shizuru… _She's driving me crazy! I can't help but feel little hot and bothered…? Okay did I just think that? Focus on the road Kuga! You pervy old man!_

Arriving at The karaoke place she guided Shizuru to her friends usual hang out room as they opened the door, everyone greeted her with shouts…

"Natsuki!!!" Natsuki jaw dropped as she saw why her friends are so damn happy to see her,

"What is that? Is that A pink puppy custom?"…

TBC….

______________________________________________

**LOL XD Okay that was Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed reading it, i promise i will update on both of my stories as soon as i can... but please wait on me, this time of year is drastic for me... so i can really spend much time on the cp... **

**But anywayz... please review and tell me what do u think? good/bad funny/sad XD anything really! **

**U GUYS R AWESOME!!! **

**luv u (:**

***Middle-San***


End file.
